Muse
by Senshido09
Summary: Marinette searches for inspiration. Maybe a certain black cat can help her? (Just a little something to help with my own inspiration)


Marinette sat on the park bench, bent over her sketchbook. The pencil in her hand hadn't moved much in all the time she'd been there. With an exasperated sigh, she let her head fall onto the back of the bench. A few lazy clouds shifted in and out of her view and the sun warmed her face. She felt a shift in the weight on the bench.

Lifting her head, she saw a familiar redhead seated next to her, his own sketchbook in hand.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, looking slightly nervous.

Marinette smiled. "Of course not." And they settled into silence.

Nathanael opened his book to an empty page and began sketching absentmindedly. "Did you come here for inspiration?" he asked without looking up.

Marinette looked down at the blank page on her lap. It was mocking her. She laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, but it seems my muse is on vacation this week…"

"Been there." He said.

Marinette spun her pencil around in her fingers as she stared off at the Eiffel Tower in the distance. She'd come here hoping the sight of the Tower would give her some ideas, _any_ ideas. But nothing.

She glanced over at Nathanael. His pencil skimmed easily across the paper, his face cool and relaxed. Marinette's lips pursed. She couldn't help but feel envious of the artist next to her. She glanced down at the page, but couldn't tell what he was drawing.

"Ladybug."

Marinette jumped, her heart racing in panic. "W-what?!" she said, a little too loudly.

Nathanael looked at her through the corner of his eye. "I-I'm drawing Ladybug." His cheeks tinted red. "You were wondering, weren't you?"

"Oh." She put a hand on her heart and took a steadying breath. "Yeah, I was. Um, may I see?"

With a shrug, Nathanael tilted the book towards her. "It's, uh, it's not finished yet…"

It was a rough sketch, but Marinette easily recognized her alter ego as Ladybug stared straight back at her from the page. The spot-clad hero was in a fighting stance, her yo-yo spinning off to her side, and a confident smirk on her face. "Wow…" she muttered.

She looked up at Nathanael. "You really captured her essence. Have, uh, you met her in person?" She asked, allowing him to pull the sketchbook back.

"No, not really. I mean, there was that time she and Cat Noir saved me as Evillustrator… and then in passing when the school's been attacked. But we've never actually talked." He pulled the book to his chest and looked up, his gaze far away.

"I know most people don't remember anything from their time as an Akuma, but… I sometimes get flashes. Usually when I'm asleep. I can see bits and pieces of when we fought; of her protecting Chloe from me…" he let his voice fade. A shadow fell across his face as he looked at the ground.

Marinette put a hand on his arm. "Nathanael, that's not you. Evillustrator was created by a madman who took advantage of your vulnerable state of mind. You shouldn't feel guilty for what happened."

Nathanael smiled. "I know that. The counselor at school has really helped with those who've been akumatised, like me." He looked at her. "It doesn't really bother me anymore. But thank you, Marinette. It's nice to hear. Especially from you."

Nathanael looked away again. His eyebrows furrowed, like he was struggling with a decision. Marinette waited.

"I'm sorry, Marinette." He said at last. His eyes were closed. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"Because of my… crush on you, Hawkmoth got to me, and that ultimately put you in great danger." Nathanael's face was entirely red now, but he looked her in the eyes. "I've seen flashes from the boat ride, remembered some of the things I said to you. I'm sorry. Hurting you is the last thing I wanted to do…"

It was Marinette's turn to blush. "Well, it certainly wasn't ideal." She smiled. "But everything turned out okay. Cat Noir was there to help, and like I said, it wasn't really you who did it. I've already forgiven you, Nathanael."

When Nathanael smiled back, the relief was clear in his eyes. "Thank you, Marinette." He glanced at his phone, checking the time. "I have to go now. I'm applying for an art school, and I have an interview this afternoon. But I'm really glad we could talk." He gathered his sketchbook and pencil, then stood from the bench. "I hope you find your inspiration. See you later."

Marinette waved, "Anytime, Nathanael. See you. Oh, and good luck!" She smiled. When he was gone, Marinette turned back to her blank page. She still had nothing. With a sigh, she closed the book and left the park.

"That was a nice thing you did, Princess."

Marinette spun around, but saw no one. Confused, she glanced up into the trees. Partially hidden in the tree closest to her, was the ever-familiar face of Cat Noir. He grinned down at her.

"I'm pretty sure you made that kid's day just by smiling at him, but forgiving him? That was a classy move." Cat adjusted his hold on the tree so he was sitting on the branch, his legs dangling down but still out of view.

"I didn't do it because it was 'classy,' Cat Noir. I did it because it's the right thing to do. And I really _have_ forgiven him." She crossed her arms over her book, pencil still in hand. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Cat shrugged, but looked away from her. "I was out for a cat walk, and couldn't help but notice a certain Princess sitting by herself, looking upset. Then when that boy came over, I stuck around. Just in case."

"So… what? You were keeping an eye on me? Nathanael wouldn't hurt me."

"I know that…" He looked away. Despite the shadow of the tree, Marinette could see a light dusting of pink on the hero's cheeks.

 _Is he… jealous?_ Marinette thought. Before she could follow that thought, she saw Cat adjust in the tree, grabbing his staff from his back.

"I guess I should be going. See you around, Marinette." He extended the staff.

"Cat, wait!" she said, her hand reached out as if to physically stop him.

Cat turned to her, but Marinette wasn't sure what else to say. She had no reason to keep him there, but at the same time, she didn't want him to leave.

"Um, I… er, never got the chance to thank you. For helping me during the whole Evillustrator thing. So… Thank you." She grinned brightly at him, and Cat Noir returned it.

"My pleasure, Purr-incess." With a hand over his chest, he gave something that resembled a bow. When he straightened, he wasn't looking at her. His eyebrows were drawn down over his eyes. "I uh, couldn't help but overhear about your dilemma…" He looked up, his bright green meeting her blue, and gave a half smile. "I find that the Eiffel Tower is a great source of inspiration. It's my favorite place in Paris." He shrugged. "Just an idea." Then with a two-fingered salute, he was off.

Marinette stood there, watching his black form bounding over the surrounding buildings.

That evening Marinette found herself sitting on the steps just across from the Tower. The lights had yet to be lit for the night, and the setting sun gave it a colorful backdrop. Even as she stared at the world wonder, Cat Noir's words from earlier filtered in and out of her mind.

 _It's my favorite place in Paris…_

With a smile, Marinette put her pencil to paper. So many different designs came to mind, but they all revolved around a common theme. A certain black cat, with electric green eyes. Marinette had found her muse.

 _Fin_

AN: Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed my last piece, Marry You. It means a lot! And of course, thank you for reading Muse! Please drop a review, or even favorite, if you like.

Until next time!


End file.
